


broadening your horizons

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: gin wants to teach ulquiorra something new, but ulquiorra's learned faster than he expects.





	broadening your horizons

The set-up of desserts beside the bed gives Ulquiorra Cifer pause as he steps into the bedroom, his fingers pausing where they have risen to the top of his uniform to remove the white jacket. Amused, Ichimaru Gin brushes past him as he closes the door and locks it, not keen on having someone intrude on their private moment together. While he had pressured Aizen into paying more attention to his Cuatro Espada, that never meant Gin would couch his intentions on spending more time with Ulquiorra of his own making. Someone has to broaden his horizons.

“Are we eating, Ichimaru-san?” Ulquiorra asks him, dark brows furrowed over viridian eyes.

“In a sense, darling.” Gin hooks his fingers in the V of Ulquiorra’s uniform, forcing the zipper down to bare more soft pale skin to his eyes. “You have no need to worry, though, I’m certain you’ll enjoy the experience just fine. Do you like sweet things?”

“With tea, sometimes, yes.” Ulquiorra allows himself to be undressed, offering no resistance when Gin slides the uniform jacket off of his shoulders and leaves the upper part of his body nude. “I don’t understand how this plays into what you wanted to—”

“You will see! I promise I have no intentions of leaving you in the dark.” Gin hooks eight fingers in the waistband of Ulquiorra’s pants, thumbs brushing the outside of the fabric as he pulls Ulquiorra up against his chest. “Give me a kiss, though. I’ve missed you.”

Ulquiorra does not stretch up on his toes for anyone, something Gin has learned after their first interaction. One slender hand curls around the back of Gin’s neck, drawing his head down so Ulquiorra can greet him properly. It reminds him of Izuru in a way, the two of them not so different in height; when Gin would indulge Izuru’s desire, the younger man would always drag him down into eager kisses. In contrast, Ulquiorra kisses slow and sweet, soft brushes of their lips before he slips his tongue between Gin’s lips, every movement careful and measured.

Usually, Gin would be bored with a partner who clearly thinks too much about what he’s doing, but he adores Ulquiorra’s personality and nature too much for that. He knows he can fluster Ulquiorra and snap that careful control if he really wants to.

“Such a sweet man. I almost don’t need to add anything to you.” Gin gives the uniform pants another tug just the same. “Lose these and lie down on the bed on your back.”

While Ulquiorra does as he asked, Gin shrugs out of his own clothing, not keen on getting all of it dirtied with food stains and having Aizen asking after him, wanting to know what he was doing. All in due time, but for now this moment rests only between him and Ulquiorra, and he selfishly wants to keep it that way just a while longer. When he turns back to the bed, he smirks at the sight, Ulquiorra’s slim but strong frame stretched out on his sheets, arms splayed out above his head, gaze fixed on the ceiling for lack of any other focus.

“Very good.” Gin brings his hands together in a clap. “You’re very obedient.”

“As long as Ichimaru-san’s orders do not directly contradict Aizen-sama, there is no reason not to obey.” Ulquiorra’s gaze darts in his direction and he watches the pink of Ulquiorra’s tongue reveal itself for a moment, smoothing over his lips. “Ichimaru-san would not harm me.”

_ You’ve got a hell of a lot more trust in me than everyone else I ever knew. _ “Correct. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just going to have fun together like I promised.”

He climbs up on the bed and settles himself between Ulquiorra’s spread thighs, taking a moment to admire his body. The first time he ever touched Ulquiorra, he marveled at him, but now that he’s gotten to know this body, he has a whole new set of features to find himself flustered over. A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips when he realizes Ulquiorra is already hard for him, the curve of his cock already firm against his lower stomach. His hand wraps around Ulquiorra’s cock, thumb brushing over the vein that runs along its underside just to watch Ulquiorra’s brows furrow, his lips quirking in an odd little pout.

_ You’re so cute, Ulqui-chan. _ “Is something wrong, Ulquiorra? You look troubled.”

“No, everything is fine.” Ulquiorra’s eyes meet his own and Gin cocks his head, trying to soften his expression to make him more approachable. “You are merely jumping into the act quickly.”

Gin cackles softly, fingers brushing over the head of Ulquiorra’s cock. “No, darling, I merely wanted a quick taste before we got started. That’s all right, isn’t it?”

“You do not want me to pleasure you in return?” Ulquiorra asks, and his voice is so  _ honest. _

“Nope! Not yet, at least.” Gin licks his own lips now, though he draws the movement out, tongue wetting his lips in one long wet lick that has Ulquiorra’s eyes widening, though only a touch, and Gin would have missed it if he hadn’t learned to read Ulquiorra so well. “So, may I?”

Ulquiorra nods once, looks back toward the ceiling. “Yes, you may, Ichimaru-san.”

Gin wastes little time, leaning down so he can take the head of Ulquiorra’s cock between his lips, tongue swirling around the hot flesh as he watches Ulquiorra’s face for his reactions. Their first time together taught Gin just how sensitive an Arrancar’s Hollow hole is and maybe,  _ maybe _ he’d been so taken by the novelty of the moment that he’d focused more on that than anything else. It turns out the Espada’s cock is just as sensitive and Gin can’t help himself where that’s concerned, too attached to the way something feels sliding down his throat to ignore it. Not that Ulquiorra seems to mind, fingers curling in his hair to hold him where he is.

Of course, Gin is shameless. He licks and sucks and slurps, tongue curling around Ulquiorra’s cock as he slowly bobs his head on the length of it. And there’s a  _ lot _ of it, Ulquiorra’s cock thicker and longer than anything Gin has seen before (including Aizen’s). He’s a little too excited about that every time he gets a chance to put his mouth and hands on it, but if things go well tonight he’s going to try something just a little different.

He pops off when he can feel pre-come slick his tongue, laughing when he sees the flush of color beneath Ulquiorra’s cheeks. “You enjoying yourself up there? I’d hope so.”

“Your mouth is very talented, Ichimaru-san.” The deadpan expression only makes Gin snicker all the more as he leans over to the small table set up beside his bed. “What are you doing now?”

“Playing.” Gin’s voice comes out more innocent than it sounds as he seizes the bowl of melted chocolate. It had taken  _ days _ of playing with it to get it the proper consistency, not a fan of the syrups that might make things easier but never taste quite as good. “It’s warm, Ulqui-chan.”

That’s the only warning Ulquiorra gets before Gin straddles his hips, seizing the spoon in the bowl so he can dribble the warm concoction across Ulquiorra’s pale chest. He’s the  _ perfect _ person to play with like this, his skin so white and it takes color better than anything else; he still jumps a little at first, his eyes widening as his head jerks down to watch what Gin is doing to him. He’s analytical to a fault and while it would annoy Gin in another lover, he finds it  _ adorable _ when it comes to Ulquiorra like he just  _ can’t _ stay out of his own mind.

“Is this chocolate?” Ulquiorra finally asks him, looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

“Yes. Would you like a taste?” Gin dips two of his fingers in the bowl, shaking off the excess before offering them to Ulquiorra. “You can play with food sometimes, you know, and— Oh.”

Ulquiorra seizes him by the wrist and drags him down enough that he can take Gin’s fingers between his lips, the inside of his mouth warm and wet as he curls his tongue around Gin’s fingers. The slick muscle laps the chocolate away and he knows, intellectually, that Ulquiorra is not trying to be sexy but his cock still sits up and takes notice of how sinful that tongue feels around his fingers. It’s going to be detrimental to his health if Ulquiorra ever learns how to seduce him because he already does too good of a job at it knowing nothing.

He has to set the bowl of chocolate down for a moment to avoid spilling it, his face warm as Ulquiorra’s tongue does an exceptional job of cleaning his fingers. Then he releases Gin’s wrist, head resting on the pillow once more.

“It seems very expensive, Ichimaru-san,” he says, “but very luxurious. You may continue.”

It’s hard to think for a moment but Gin seizes the chocolate up once more, amusing himself with dribbling long strands across Ulquiorra’s narrow chest. He’s careful to avoid his Hollow hole, not certain what might happen and not even sure how he’d clean it out if he messed it up. Also it goes all the way through and he  _ really _ doesn’t want Aizen catching on to the fact chocolate stains had to be cleaned out of his mattress, so he has to be as careful as he can.

Gin smears chocolate over the back of the spoon, using it as a makeshift brush as he writes his name out on Ulquiorra’s stomach. “You’re surprisingly quiet. It’s not unpleasant, is it?”

“It’s very warm and strange but otherwise I have no thoughts to offer.” Ulquiorra parts his thighs a little wider for Gin, one arm tucked beneath his head. “How do you plan on removing it?”

“With my mouth.” Gin smiles sunnily up at him. “Unless you’re against me doing that.”

Ulquiorra shakes his head. “That is fine. I was expecting that when you offered me a taste.”

“Good! Then it’s settled.” Gin sets the chocolate aside and leans down, tongue lapping up a trail of chocolate just beneath Ulquiorra’s collarbone. “Just focus on how nice my mouth feels.”

Ulquiorra is not like Grimmjow, whose yowls of pleasure Gin can hear from outside of Aizen’s palace if he stops to listen for even a moment. Every single noise that leaves his lips is softer and more subtle, some soundless as his mouth opens around puffs of air. When he moans, the sound is so low it vibrates down Gin’s spine, making him all the more aware of how turned on he is when it comes to Ulquiorra. He’s had men he can wrap around his finger around him all of his life but Ulquiorra is the first to provide an interesting challenge for him.

He exaggerates everything, obnoxiously sucking and licking Ulquiorra’s skin, leaving chocolatey kisses that he has to lick up a moment later. The last swipe of his name is right above Ulquiorra’s cock and he makes a big show of taking an extra minute or two to make sure Ulquiorra’s skin is perfectly cleaned before he swallows his cock back down, his throat opening around it immediately. He’s expecting the jolt of Ulquiorra’s hips but it chokes him a little just the same, filling his throat as Ulquiorra bottoms out in his mouth.

“My apologies, Ichimaru-san,” Ulquiorra breathes, and Gin thinks  _ you don’t sound sorry _ a moment before Ulquiorra’s hand is on the back of his head, holding him in place.

Gin smirks around his cock but sucks him just as fervently as he did before he’d decorated Ulquiorra’s chest, the sweetness of the chocolate offering an interesting foil for the pre-come that leaks across his tongue once more. His eyes slip shut fully and he gives himself to the act, far too into it for his own good, letting himself struggle a little to take Ulquiorra all the way down. It’s only when his jaw aches and he realizes Ulquiorra still hasn’t come that he slides off once more, confusion thrumming through his mind.  _ Since when can he hold off this long— _

He’s on his stomach so fast he’s not even sure what happened, gasping against the pillow as he looks back over his shoulder to where Ulquiorra kneels over his ass, one hand keeping both of Gin’s bound behind his arm. “How the hell did you manage that?”

“I am the Cuatro Espada,” Ulquiorra reminds him. “It is simply within my capabilities.”

It occurs to Gin he should probably have known that but still. “You gonna turn the tables on me, darling? By all means, you know you’re allowed to do what you want.”

“I see. Then lie here.” Ulquiorra releases his arms and Gin slides them under the pillow, pressing his face against it as he tries desperately not to fuck down into the sheets below him.

When it comes to the games they play, Ulquiorra obeys him almost without question and with no fault, doing as Gin asks him to do in a way that reminds him starkly of Izuru. This is the first time Ulquiorra has ever surprised him and he wonders, skin prickling with anticipation, just what Ulquiorra has planned for him. His eyes flutter shut and he tells himself to breathe— Yelping a moment later when something cold is slathered down his spine.

“The cream appears to be cold,” Ulquiorra muses. “Are you well, Ichimaru-san?”

“Yes! Just startled.” Gin presses his face harder into the pillow, the cream cold enough to soothe his overheated skin. “Play away, Ulquiorra, I’m just fine.”

The Espada does not speak anymore, too focused on his task, and he uses liberal amounts of whipped cream from what it feels like. Gin shivers at the touch of it on his skin, wondering what Ulquiorra must be doing with it and  _ why _ he was so inspired to finally do what he wants to do. When the cream is no longer being applied, Gin braces himself for the touch of Ulquiorra’s mouth, the brush of his tongue, and only jumps when something else cold touches his skin.

“These berries as well.” The  _ strawberries, _ of course. “Would you like one, Ichimaru-san?”

Gin tilts his head and nods. “Sure, Ulquiorra. You’ll have to feed me, of course.”

“Naturally.” Ulquiorra leans into his vision a moment later, a strawberry slathered in cream held carefully between his long delicate fingers. “Open your mouth.”

The sensation of his teeth cutting into the tender flesh of the strawberry sends a shiver of pleasure through Gin’s spine only heightened by the juice that smears across his lips, the sweetness of the cream. Ulquiorra is there a moment later, tongue lapping the juice away from Gin’s mouth before he kisses him, holding Gin’s chin at such an angle that it  _ hurts _ but he likes the strain, the way Ulquiorra contorts his body in the way he finds pleasing.

Ulquiorra keeps most of the strawberries to himself though he offers the occasional one to Gin, and it ends up not mattering much because Gin is too focused on the sweeps of the berries against his skin coupled with the long licks and wet misses of Ulquiorra’s mouth to think about anything else, even something as mundane as chewing. When Ulquiorra finally stops touching him, Gin assumes he’s clean enough and is about to make the last suggestion for the evening when Ulquiorra’s hands settle on his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks and spreading them.

“ _ Ulquiorra, _ ” Gin hisses, feeling suddenly and stupidly vulnerable. “What are you doing?”

Ulquiorra breathes hot over his hole and Gin bites down on his fist to stifle an embarrassing sound at the sensation. He’s desperately fighting the urge to rut down into the mattress for some much-needed friction against his cock, but he’s still winning.

“I spoke to Grimmjow about what sexual acts he and Aizen-sama are interested in so that I would be able to bring something to you.” Ulquiorra’s thumb brushes over his hole and Gin whines. It’s been  _ too _ long. “When Aizen-sama is preparing to penetrate him, he uses his tongue inside of him because Grimmjow finds it pleasurable. Would you like me to do the same for you, Ichimaru-san? I trust that you keep your body suitably clean.”

“Y-yeah, of course.” Gin’s brain threatens to short circuit at the question, his heart stuttering against his ribs. “I mean… If you want to, Ulquiorra. I certainly won’t make you.”

Ulquiorra’s thumb presses harder against his hole and Gin’s breath trips. “I do want to.”

He replaces his thumb with his tongue, the tip of it tracing around Gin’s hole in a frighteningly teasing gestured before he licks over him. He’s had Ulquiorra’s mouth on his cock more than enough times to appreciate how wonderful it feels but this is new and Ulquiorra jumps right into it without hesitation, fingers digging into Gin’s skin to hold him in place. The wet drag of his tongue makes Gin whine, a gasp choking him when Ulquiorra laps over his perineum.

“There’s no way Grimmjow told you how to do all of this,” he says, wriggling on the sheets.

Ulquiorra pauses, mouthing against Gin’s skin. “That is correct,” he says. “Aizen-sama did.”

Gin’s vision almost whites out at that alone, the idea of Ulquiorra going directly to Aizen to ask for advice on how to give sexual pleasure too ridiculous to even contemplate. He’s on the edge of a laugh that’s choked and strained into a moan when Ulquiorra’s thumbs press against his perineum, the pressure making his thighs tremble just before Ulquiorra presses the very tip of his tongue inside, opening Gin so slowly he’s forced to feel every single sensation tenfold.

It’s too much for a moment, and Gin has been through this a thousand times before so the fact Ulquiorra can do him in so easily is just unfair. He couldn’t count the amount of times Izuru all but worshipped his ass, determined to do whatever he could to give Gin pleasure, but this is starkly different. Ulquiorra has never done this before but he does it like a professional, tongue toying and teasing with Gin’s rim before spearing him open with his tongue once more.

“Oh, fuck, Ulquiorra.” Gin squirms on the sheets and shoves his own knuckles between his teeth, desperate to reign himself in. “You’re too good at this and  _ it’s not fair. _ ”

That doesn’t stop Ulquiorra, who only seems more intent to prove that he  _ is _ too good at this, thumbs massaging Gin’s perineum while his tongue does wild and wicked things. He’s not human and Gin  _ knows _ this, knows Ulquiorra has never been anything close to human but it really shows in the devilish and strange ways he can twist and turn his tongue, pressing it against Gin’s walls with more finesse than he has any right to.

When Ulquiorra takes his mouth away, Gin sobs at the loss. “You’re teasing me, that’s not—”

“I am not, Ichimaru-san.” Ulquiorra’s fingers brush over his spit-slick hole and Gin whines, pressing back against them. “I wanted to ask if you would like me to penetrate you.”

“With your fingers?” Gin doesn’t think he’d survive that, those slim but strong fingers undoing him from the inside out. “God, Ulquiorra, just give me what you—”

“No,” Ulquiorra says, and Gin wants to  _ die. _ “My fingers will be inside of you momentarily, but they would only prepare you for my cock.”

Gin thinks he could have just come on the spot if Ulquiorra’s hand had been on him when he said that. “By all fucking means,” he chokes out.

Ulquiorra moves behind him. “I believe you had planned for me to do this, Ichimaru-san.”

“Have you seen your dick? It’s amazing. I want it inside of me.” Gin feels delirious already, choking when Ulquiorra suddenly has him on his back with such small and minimal touches. He’d almost  _ felt _ Ulquiorra’s strength in that moment. “So yeah, I was going to ask.”

Between Ulquiorra’s fingers is the bottle of lubricant Gin threw on the tray with the desserts, intent on asking Ulquiorra to fuck him. The position would have been reversed in his mind, Ulquiorra on his back while Gin rode the glorious length of that cock, but this is just as good, his knees bending and his thighs opening wide in offering while Ulquiorra thoroughly lubricates his fingers. It’s a strange sight, the lube making his pale skin so shiny.

“Tell me if it is too much, Ichimaru-san,” Ulquiorra murmurs.

Before Gin can ask what he means, Ulquiorra slides two lube-slick fingers inside of him, the stretch making him feel wonderfully full as he throws his head back on the pillows. Ulquiorra seems to know exactly what he’s doing, fucking Gin open with his fingers in languid thrusts that leave Gin’s knees weak and his thighs trembling, his cock leaving sticky pre-come all over his stomach but he can’t bring himself to touch it now. He wants Ulquiorra to fuck him and will be too sensitive if he comes now so he deals, rocking down on Ulquiorra’s fingers.

The addition of a third makes his body shake and he cries out when Ulquiorra presses his fingers up against Gin’s prostate like he’s always known where it is, massaging in tight circles that draw awful cries from Gin’s throat, his eyes squeezed shut tight against the pressure building in his gut. When Ulquiorra presses his thumb against Gin’s perineum once more, he doesn’t even need to touch his cock, spilling white hot all over his stomach as he wails.

“Too much, too much,” Gin whimpers, squeezing tight around Ulquiorra’s fingers. “P-please—”

Ulquiorra removes his fingers and Gin breathes out a sigh before the head of his cock is suddenly right there, nudging at Gin’s rim. “If we continue now, your second orgasm will be more intense than the first. That is what the trash told me.”

Gin laughs weakly at the thought, hooking his own hands under his knees. “You’re going to kill me,” he says, rolling his hips down against the hot head of Ulquiorra’s cock. “I don’t think I can go a second time, but if you want to, you can try. I’m willing to.”

“You can.” Ulquiorra presses the head in past his rim and Gin keens because Ulquiorra is so  _ wide _ and it hurts as much as it feels good. “It may be difficult, but you are able to.”

Gin can’t reply, too caught up in how it feels to have his hole stretched so wide and so open by the slow wet slide of Ulquiorra’s cock inside of him. He’s too sensitive after his orgasm so that every rub over his nerves makes him want to flinch away but he pushes down just the same, head thrown back against the pillows as Ulquiorra bottoms out inside of him. He was right; Ulquiorra feels amazing inside of him, opening him up more than any man ever has and he’s torn between fucking himself madly on Ulquiorra’s cock and getting it out of him.

Ulquiorra swats his hands away, folds Gin at the waist and fucks up into him just a little. It’s enough to make Gin’s eyes widen, his lungs so tight and his cock already perking up just a little at the sensation of being so full. “You are shaking, Ichimaru-san. Are you okay?”

“It’s a lot.” Gin gulps air and whines when Ulquiorra shifts, his cock dragging over Gin’s prostate with the angle. “Oh, fuck, if you don’t start moving I’m gonna die.”

The next sound he hears sends a rush of heat through his entire body to pool in his belly.

Ulquiorra  _ chuckles _ .

“As you wish, Ichimaru-san.” Ulquiorra’s fingers dig into his thighs, the only warning he receives.

Gin’s too torn up over the fact he just heard Ulquiorra  _ laugh _ — their melancholic little demonic sweetheart who never so much as  _ smiles _ — to think about the implication of what that means and then Ulquiorra fucks into him so hard so suddenly that his back bows from the pressure, the stretch, the intense pleasure. His fingers dig into the pillow so hard he thinks he feels the fabric rip but Ulquiorra doesn’t stop.It’s just a starting point, his thrusts so even and rhythmic that Gin can barely breathe around them, Ulquiorra’s cock dragging over his prostate with every thrust.

It’s too much. Spit dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and tears squeeze out of his eyes, the intensity too heavy for him to keep up with. It hurts it’s so intense, his legs shaking violently in Ulquiorra’s hold, and he wants to squirm away from it even as he rocks himself down so that he meets every wet slide of Ulquiorra’s cock. It’s so big inside of him, bigger than he thought and it’s worse when he’s just come, worse when he’s already fucked out and desperate.

Ulquiorra’s face remains serene even as his face flushes, even as sweat slicks his skin and shows up so shiny on his alabaster flesh. Gin grips his upper arms, desperate for something solid to hold onto, nails digging in hard enough to leave marks.

No one has Ulquiorra’s stamina, his ability, not even with the most experience in the world. He’s too conditioned to be perfect, too well-trained and Gin is sobbing, broken and pleading beneath him as Ulquiorra spears him open with the entire length of his cock, long and fluid thrusts that leave Gin tensing and trembling and babbling with need. His hand darts down and skips over his own cock, fingers sliding over where his hole is stretched around Ulquiorra’s cock. The skin there is so hot that he whimpers, can imagine how red it is.

“Hush.” Ulquiorra takes his wrist and drags it away from his own stretched flesh, pressing a tender kiss to the backs of his fingers. “You will come again for me, Ichimaru-san.”

It’s not a promise or a suggestion so much as a certainty, another fact to state so boldly that Gin whimpers pitifully up at him. When Ulquiorra’s thrusts finally slow he thinks he’s getting a break but it’s just to grind into him, rubbing torturously over his prostate until Gin all but screams, mouth hanging open, tasting salt on his tongue, tears spilling over his lips as he twists his neck, his head thrashing against the pillow.  _ Too much, too much too much— _

And then Ulquiorra draws almost all of the way out of him, outlining just how  _ empty _ Gin feels without him, how open he’s been fucked. Then his hips snap and Gin screams again, filled suddenly to the brim, overfull, his walls stretched so suddenly and so wide.

Ulquiorra bears down on him then, Gin’s ass resting against his thighs as he fucks into him faster and harder, driving into him so furiously that Gin can hardly breathe around the thrusts. He feels like a ragdoll more than a person, Ulquiorra’s physical strength keeping him in place and it’s too much and not enough, Gin writhing beneath him.

Ulquiorra doesn’t slow down and the relentless pressure on his prostate and the wet filthy slide of his cock are Gin’s undoing. He’s sobbing when he comes the second time, clinging to Ulquiorra with everything in him, and it won’t stop won’t stop won’t— His back arches so hard it aches and then he collapses, trembling, while Ulquiorra spills hot and wet inside of him.

“Are you well, Ichimaru-san?” Ulquiorra’s voice trembles only a little as he thumbs Gin’s tears away, hands moving to gently cradle his face. “I did not harm you, did I?”

“Fuck no.” Gin’s legs fall boneless to the mattress and he whimpers just a little when Ulquiorra shifts, his now-soft cock sliding out of Gin. “That was… I don’t even have words for that.”

Ulquiorra studies his expression for what feels like a long time before he leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Gin’s slack lips. “I am glad. I was concerned that you were in great distress.”

“No. I’ve just… Never been fucked that hard before.” Gin wipes at his own face and Ulquiorra kisses him again, small soothing little pecks that melt the tension from his entire body and leave him warm and trembling in Ulquiorra’s embrace. “How the fuck did you get that good at it?”

“I told you. I discussed it with Aizen-sama and I followed his advice.” Ulquiorra remains propped up on one arm, stroking Gin’s heat-flushed skin with the back of his hand. “He said that stamina and pace were important and that the more consistent I was, the more pleasure you would experience. He said that the trash has difficulty getting past the intensity of a first orgasm to reach a second, and told me accordingly how to handle it. It appears he was correct.”

Gin wheezes weakly at the thought of Ulquiorra listening intently to Aizen’s sex advice, covering his eyes with his forearm. “Amazing. Maybe we’ll all have to play together some time.”

“Perhaps with Aizen-sama. The trash is not worthy.” Ulquiorra kisses his jaw and Gin hums. It’s a little mean to say, but he knows how Ulquiorra feels about Grimmjow. “Would you like me to stay for the evening, or would you like me to return to my rooms?”

“Stay, definitely.” Gin wraps his arms around Ulquiorra’s shoulders like his weak grip would be enough to keep him in place. “I’ll blow you in the morning if you want.”

Ulquiorra hums, settling at his side, petting Gin’s hair affectionately. “That would be nice.”

Gin has never had a bed partner as eccentric as Ulquiorra, someone whose reactions over having food eaten off of his body can still be so amusing, but he’s not complaining.

At this rate, he’s never going to be able to complain ever again.


End file.
